


Nonchalance

by ideallyqualia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, College, Future Fic, M/M, OiKuro Week, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo found his roommate infuriating sometimes--in the best way--but walking around their room in <i>that</i> was a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonchalance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Oikuro Week day 2 prompt: uniforms.

Kuroo didn't know why he chose Oikawa to be his roommate. He was insufferable before, and now Kuroo had to learn about his every annoying habit. Oikawa whistled and hummed in the morning, took over his space in the fridge, and rearranged chairs on a weekly basis. Before Kuroo even finished moving in, Oikawa shuffled their desks and beds twice to his liking. He was picky about everything, and he forced Kuroo to keep his side of the room clean.     

Kuroo also knew exactly why he chose Oikawa. Oikawa always had problems with childish boundary crossing, and if he usurped fridge space, he definitely violated his privacy by propping his feet in Kuroo's lap, or sleeping in his bed when he wasn't around. Oikawa sometimes crept over and lied next to him when he tried doing homework in bed, acting as if it was his right to own the whole room. It was probably just Oikawa being selfish, but Kuroo also felt a similar level of maturity in enjoying the contact. It was the worst kind of reason to want to share a room with someone, but Kuroo knew he was never going to admit it. Oikawa was a picky person in general, so being content as Kuroo's roommate brought him too much satisfaction.

For being a social, popular person, Oikawa didn't go to parties as much as Kuroo thought he would. He went on ordinary outings with people like Iwaizumi, especially on Friday nights, so Oikawa usually had a special reason for staying in. Sometimes homework related cram sessions.

When Kuroo returned from the library in the evening, he found Oikawa sitting at his desk, no stressful mumbling or temporary mess of papers splayed out. 

"Why are you still here tonight? Don't you have something better to do?"

"Are you telling me you want to be alone tonight?" Oikawa asked. His deep, teasing voice made Kuroo grimace.

"I'm just wondering why you aren't out."

"I didn't feel like it." Oikawa lifted his pen from his notebook, as if he had to debate his next pen stroke.

"What are you doing, then?" Kuroo dropped his backpack on the floor and walked closer, craning his neck over. His eyes briefly slid over Oikawa on the way to the desk, but he never made it. he froze.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Oikawa tipped his head back, his neck lolling as he stared up.

Kuroo's mouth twitched. "Are you wearing a skirt?"

Oikawa flipped a page. "Girl's uniform, actually."

Kuroo felt his throat go dry. He managed to rasp, "That's not any better."

One of the worst things about Oikawa was that he didn't seem to experience actual embarrassment for himself. Or if he did, he hid it. That was probably why he didn't have a problem invading Kuroo's physical space and putting up with Kuroo's complaints. Right now, though, Kuroo would have preferred it, so he wouldn't be spluttering and choking. Oikawa's done some strange things, but nothing revealing like this. Oikawa kept his usual innocent tone, which was the only bizarrely normal thing about it.

Kuroo walked away and sat on his bed, picking up his laptop off the desk next to it. He didn't have any pressing matters to study for, but he didn't think he could concentrate even if he did. His gaze kept drifting to Oikawa's bare legs, spread open in his chair. Oikawa wasn't doing anything important, either, judging from the slow writing pace.

Kuroo sent Kenma a text and sifted through emails. There was nothing interesting enough to distract him from Oikawa, and he noticed every leg movement he made. Kuroo jolted when Oikawa's chair scooted out and scraped the carpet, breaking the silence.

"What are you working on?" Oikawa asked as he stood up. The fabric of the skirt fell and landed at his thighs, ruffling up as he stretched on his toes. The top half wasn't anything special, a blazer buttoned in a close fit over a shirt that peeked out at his neck.

Kuroo realized he was staring by the sound of Oikawa's throat clearing. He jerked his head away when he noticed the glint in Oikawa's eyes. 

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Kuroo said quickly. "And I'm just doing something on my computer."

He kept looking down at his screen with a pointed gaze, unaware of what was actually on it. He didn't notice the footsteps until his mattress shifted under Oikawa's weight, and he shot his head up.

"Can't you sit on your own bed for a change?"

"Hm. Nah." Oikawa slid his legs down across the sheets and folded his arms behind his head. "I don't have anything else to do."

Kuroo tried to return to his laptop, but Oikawa started humming again. He spread his hand in the air and looked at it with his head tiled. He still moved his legs around, shifting and turning to an unnecessary degree. Kuroo could hear the bed creak with every motion, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the skirt pool in Oikawa's lap each time, riding up at the sides.

Kuroo coughed and pushed the screen down to give brief eye contact. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Why not? I like it."

Kuroo looked away when he caught sight of too much skin from the inside of his thighs. Oikawa looked like he was doing it on purpose, a self-satisfied smirk decorating his mouth.

"Where'd you even get it?"

"My sister sent it."

Kuroo stopped talking. Talking kept bringing more questions, and he didn't want to hear the answer to the next one.

Oikawa seemed happy with the silence. He pulled out his phone from a skirt pocket and skimmed through something, crossing one leg at his knee and leaning his back against the bed frame.

Kuroo had never regretted living with Oikawa as much as he did then. He chose Oikawa because he was stupid, he was stupid and Oikawa was stupid and attractive, and of course it would backfire. He couldn't think about anything else other than the way Oikawa's legs were folding up, knees in the air, skirt falling down a bit.

Kuroo's hands paused on the keyboard. "Alright, you need to change, Oikawa. Take that dumb skirt off."

Oikawa turned his head. "It's just us two."

Kuroo was very thankful that Oikawa didn't make fun of his "take it off" wording. "I don't care."

"Why does it make you uncomfortable? You've seen me in shorts and towels."

Kuroo  _knew_ that. "Your shorts aren't that short. And you don't sit in a towel for an hour. Thank god."

Oikawa picked up the bottom of the skirt. "Want to feel it?"

"No."

"Want to try it on?"

"No."

Oikawa tilted his head. "If you don't like it, then why do you keep staring?"

"Because you won't shut up."

Oikawa didn't buy that. Of course he didn't. His growing grin spelled out something terrible.

"You know, it's strange," Oikawa said, looking down and stretching his legs back out. "My sister said you'd like the uniform for some reason."

"I've only met your sister once. Why would she think that? What did you tell her?"

"Oh, nothing. She came to that conclusion on her own."

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but the feeling of another leg on his made him sit up straighter.

"You seem really weird, though, so I think she was right."

"She is  _not_ right. Get off."

"Not until you agree that you like it." OIkawa scooted over to drape his other leg in Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo tried to shove them off, but Oikawa had strong legs, and he locked them together. Kuroo could see and feel his muscled calves twitch from the effort, and the force of them pressing down on him made him squirm. He snapped his hands away.

Oikawa seemed surprised by the sudden change, and he fell over, bumping his head against Kuroo's.

"You clumsy lunatic. Move." Kuroo lifted an elbow to jab him with.

"You don't want to do that, do you?" Oikawa asked with a pout. His lips pursed together, too close to Kuroo's face. Instead of jabbing him, Kuroo tucked his arm back to his side, and instead of moving back, Oikawa brought his mouth to Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo stiffened in alarm. "What are you doing?"

All he heard was a muffled voice, Oikawa mumbling into his skin. Kuroo tensed more and felt his neck heat under Oikawa's lips. Kuroo finally elbowed him, pushing him away and gawking.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

Oikawa looked too placid and thoughtful for someone who just kissed a friend without provocation.

"You're a pretty bad liar. You've been staring this whole time. I can tell."

Kuroo turned his head to glare past Oikawa. Oikawa was very socially aware, and it was easy to forget with Oikawa's silliness. He could see through anyone, on or off the volleyball court.

"I'm not looking at you right now at all."

"That's too bad."

Oikawa's head popped up in his sight, swinging in front of him and pressing his lips on Kuroo before he could see what was happening. Oikawa slid a lip between his and mouthed against him, and Kuroo felt his throat dry and tighten again. His mouth wasn't short-circuiting, though, opening and closing and swallowing up the low hum from Oikawa.

Oikawa crawled over him as the kiss deepened, sitting in his lap and wrapping his legs around his waist. The skirt rode up as their chests rubbed together, and when Kuroo felt the fabric bunch and dig into him, he realized that Oikawa was in his underwear without that clothing in the way.

Kuroo backed his head. His eyes flicked down for a moment, and he nearly choked at the sight of Oikawa's lacy blue underwear. And it was tight.

"Oh. Sorry." Oikawa shimmied backwards enough to smooth his hand over the skirt and return it to its place. The movement brushed his thighs against Kuroo's.

He didn't scoot back to him, though. Oikawa slid away and sat on the mattress.

"So do you like it or not?"

Kuroo's mouth twisted. "What?"

Oikawa started to move away. "Since you're not very interested, I guess I'll just stop."

"No, stop, wait--"

"Especially since you sound so busy on that computer--"

Kuroo shoved his computer to the end of the bed with his foot. "No I'm not," he said in a rush.

"I think I have homework, actually." Oikawa moved off the bed and stood. "I should get back on my computer, too."

Kuroo watched Oikawa return to his desk feeling confused and vaguely annoyed. Oikawa was an easygoing person, so he didn't feel shame, but that apparently added up to "distracting roommate."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
